Foldable roof soft tops are commonly used in sport-utility vehicles for moving between a closed position, and a sunroof position or further to one or more stowed positions. When in the closed position, the foldable roof protects the occupants of the vehicle from various weather conditions. However, there are occasions when it is desired by the occupants of the vehicle to move the foldable roof to an open position such that the vehicle essentially functions without part of a roof or essentially functions without a roof, or remove the top from the vehicle, and at least the passenger compartment of the vehicle is exposed to the atmosphere. This allows the occupants of the vehicle to enjoy more favorable weather conditions while driving.
The foldable soft tops are mounting to the vehicle. Known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,947,546 and 6,036,256. In conventional systems, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,256, for example, the door seal applies a load to the door rail surround in the cross car direction when the vehicle door is closed. Due to build variations and component build tolerances in the vehicle body sport bar and the door rail surround, this load applies a force vector on the surround that results in the surround rotating about the vehicle body sport bar. This rotation of the door rail surround causes a poor fitting surround and reduces the sealing efficiency of the door sealing system resulting in potential water leak conditions into the vehicle interior.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved door rail surround with built in anti-rotation when fastened to the vehicle to eliminate free movement of the door rail when the door seal load is applied when the vehicle door is closed.